theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Super Gassed Up Troubles
Plot Summary Lincoln's embarrassed and upset when he accidentally farts when he was just about to pick up the basketball and put it away with the other basketballs. he turns away and exits the school building, but not if Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid can help him out. Quotes in this Episode Agnes: "Now, students, who can come up to our beautiful and special chart of the human digestive tract and tell me which organ is the small intestine and which is the colon, oh, how ‘bout you, Stella?" Stella: "Gosh, Ms. Johnson, maybe you need to ask Lincoln instead, you know, since he's the 'digestive expert'." Students Laughing Uncontrollably Agnes: "Now, Students, I know you all might think what happened to Lincoln yesterday afternoon is amusing, but I assure you that it's not, the power of gas is just a perfectly natural part of our bodies' super special digestive system, it's nothing to poke fun at and nothing to be ashamed of, now, Stella, please come up to the front of the classroom and point out the correct organs on the fart.” Students Laughing Uncontrollably Again Agnes: "Uh.......stop, stop, stop, I mean chart." (Meanwhile back home on the Loud family members' apartment floor......) Lincoln: "So then, during our science lesson, instead of saying the word chart, Ms. Johnson just said….well, you know and so consequently, I decided that I'm never going back to school ever again." Lynn: "Well, Lincoln, maybe you need to take a little time before you make up your mind for certain ways," Lori: "Why don't you just stay at home with all of us for the rest of the week? by then, you'll have a much better perspective on this situation.” Lincoln: "Alright, Mom, Dad and sisters, but I assure you I'm quite positive about my decision." Ringing Lincoln opens the door to see Ronnie Anne standing right by the doorway. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?" Ronnie Anne: "Well, Lincoln, I was thinking about what a tough day you had and I wanted to stop by and make sure everything's alright." Lincoln: "Well, I'm just perfectly fine." Ronnie Anne: "Really? that’s good news to hear." Lincoln: "Yeah right, ever since I decided that I'm never going back to school, I was doing just fine." Ronnie Anne: "You’re never going back to school? Lincoln, don’t you think you're over reacting?" Lincoln: "No, I think I’m being perfectly rational considering circumstances." Ronnie Anne: "Come on, Lincoln, you really can't run away from this……this farting thing." Lincoln: "I'm terribly sorry, Ronnie Anne, but I made up my mind, as long as the other students continue to regard me as a gas passer, I'm afraid I got no other choice, but to turn the other cheek, no pun intended." Lincoln closes the door on Ronnie Anne. Anne Sighs Depressingly (Meanwhile back in Agnes Johnson's classroom.......) Ronnie Anne: "And he’s totally embarrassed and upset that he's never coming back to school." Students Gasp In Shock Agnes Johnson: "Thanks a bunch, Ronnie Anne, for bringing this very serious issue to our attention." Johnson Sighs Depressingly Agnes Johnson: "Now, students, 1 of our very own classmates is in super big trouble and it's up to us to help him through his crisis, I think we should all go over to Lincoln's right after school and tell him that he’s got nothing to be embarrassed about, I think we should tell him that we really love him and care about him and if he comes back to school, we'll all forget about his little incident and never speak about it again, what do you say to that?" Chirping Agnes Johnson: "Alright, if we pull this off, then tomorrow’s movie week." Students Cheering Wildly (Meanwhile........) Agnes: "Now, alright, remember, students, we're all here to make Lincoln feel so much better about his little uh…….incident and to remind him that we like him, we care about his well-being and above all that he's super kind to all of us, now who wants to go 1st? how 'bout you, Ronnie Anne?” Ronnie Anne: "Well, here we go again." The scene cuts to Lincoln's bedroom………… Ronnie Anne: "Now, Lincoln, this entire thing's just crazy, trust me, eventually, this terrible nightmare's gonna end real soon." Lincoln: "It is, Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah right, of course it is and right before you know it, everybody's gonna stop making fun of you to your face, so instead, they'll only make fun of you behind your back." Sighs Depressingly Lisa: "Wow, Lincoln, I heard you were terribly upset and I just wanna try and cheer you up a bit. Lincoln: "I appreciate the attempt, Lisa, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time." Lisa: "Well, Lincoln, you might be right, but anyhow, I wrote you a poem to express the way I'm feeling about you." Lisa: Throat If my dear brother, Lincoln went away we wouldn't know just what to say if I could wish upon 1 single star I wish you would stay here where you are if you go then we'll be blue all of us and Ms. Johnson too it seems ashamed that we would be parted just 'cause………you farted. Groans Depressingly Again Lincoln lies right down on his bed. Agnes Johnson: "Lincoln, I know what you experienced seems like an insurmountable obstacle to you right now, but I promise you that you would overcome it." Lincoln: "How do you know by that, Ms. Johnson?" Agnes Johnson: "Well, Lincoln, for 1 thing I already forgot about it, in fact, I look at you the only thing I can see is a bright, caring, sports playing and very talented young man with the entire universe in his feet." Lincoln: "Oh, Ms. Johnson, you’re just saying that to make me feel so much better." Agnes Johnson: "No, I'm not, Lincoln, I really mean it." Lincoln: "Really, Ms. Johnson?" Agnes Johnson: "Really, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch, Ms. Johnson." Agnes Johnson: "You're quite welcome, Lincoln, now, what do you say we join the class and the rest of the school and forget about what just happened and put this little episode behind us for good? let’s move on and make a brand new fart." Lincoln: "Oh, Ms. Johnson, not again." Lincoln nearly faints. Agnes Johnson: "Stop, don't even begin, Lincoln!" Lynn's now in Lincoln's bedroom. Lynn: "Look, Lincoln, you seriously need to snap outta this, I mean, good grief, it's not like it’s the 1st time you ever farted, technically at a sleepover party, you do it all the time, you rip them all night long and they smell super bad to higher heavens, it's all I can do to keep from passing out." Lincoln: "Just get outta here, Lynn." Lynn: "Well, it’s all up to you now, Sid." Sid enters Lincoln's bedroom…………… Sid: "Lincoln, are you feeling so much better right now?" Lincoln: “Actually, Sid, I'm feeling a bit worse, I know now that nobody's ever gonna forget about what I did, from now on, when other people look at me, the only thing they'll see is a young boy who flatuated." Sid: "That's not really true, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Get real, Sid, 12 years of living have been reduced to 130 solitary farts." Sid: "Come on, Lincoln, you know there's more to you than that." Lincoln: "Well of course there is, Sid, I'm super good at sports and intelligent, I'm clean and tidy and organized, I got the most perfect sports player record and I'm super good at playing 'Go Fish'." Sid: "Well, Lincoln, then you gotta do something to make other people remember all of those things, you got a choice to make, you can run away from your problems, sit around in your bedroom and hide from the entire universe or you can go back to school and stand up for yourself." Lincoln: "I can’t do that, Sid, I can't face them." Sid: "If you can’t face the entire class, then you're seriously never gonna face yourself." Sid exits Lincoln's bedroom. Transcript ''Super Gassed Up Troubles'' transcript Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes